The Last Year
by living for others
Summary: Marauder's Era. JamesxLily. Some SiriusOC and possibly some RemusOC. You really don't need to read this. Mostly focuses on the romance/character aspect of their seventh year.


**Alright, hey guys! So I've decided to finally upload a story I've been working on for a while - it's really just a piece of crap HP fic that I put myself in, stop judging me. OK? It's mainly gonna be a Jily fic though. But I'm uploading it on here because my parents found my other account and that's just awkward so I've had to stop using it. Anyway here it is!**

* * *

Chapter One: The Hogwart's Express

Lily Evans was hiding behind a pillar in King's Cross Station in front of the Hogwart's Express and was breathing heavily. She had come in early to snag a compartment for herself and her friend and had decided to wait for her on the platform. _Bad idea. _James Potter was on the platform.

James Potter was the bane of Lily's existence. Since their first year at Hogwart's he had gotten on Lily's every nerve. First, it was the pranks. They lost Gryffindor house hundreds of points a year with their idiotic pranks and Lily worked very hard to get each and every one back. Secondly, they constantly harassed her and her friend's - Severus and Rose. Severus they bullied because he was a Slytherin and _apparently _that's what was expected; Lily believed that they were just jealous. Sirius Black was Rose's main tormenter. Lily always told her it was because she was too shy with their other housemates and that she should be more outgoing but Rose refused to believe that was the case and so shared a hatred of the boys with Lily.

Lily had been standing behind this blasted pillar for nearly a half an hour waiting for her friend to show up so that they could rush onto the train and avoid being seen by the group - but there was no sign of her.

"Hey, Evans."

**Fuck.**

"Potter," Lily replied cooly, fighting every urge to flee and wait for her friend on the train. "Was there something you wanted or should I tell Headmaster Dumbledore that you were harassing me in the station? I don't think McGonagall would be too happy to have to give you a detention on your first day back."

"There's no need to be so defensive, Evans. I just stopped by to say hello, is that so wrong?" James leaned in closer as he spoke. Lily_ did not_ appreciate the invasion of space and was trying to think of a way to tell him to leave when a voice broke in.

"Your intentions are never good, Potter. So get on with it or get lost. Lily, do you want to help me out with all this stuff?"

Oh thank God, Lily thought. Rose had finally shown up and stood behind her with her trunk and cat. Lily could always handle James much better with Rose backing her up.

"Sure thing. Sorry Potter, can't chat - I have more important matters to deal with." With that, Lily grabbed one end of Rose's trunk and helped her lug it onto the train.

Once they were both sitting in their compartment, Lily started laughing. She hadn't gotten a very good look at Rose on the platform, having recognized her by her voice.

"Oh my, Rose you certainly have changed over the summer! And I'm not saying it's bad - I just wasn't expecting it!"

Rose had grown an inch or two over the summer and now was much taller than Lily, who stood at 5'4. Her hair - normally the same red as Lily's - was covered with a bright pink wig. The outfit was very Rose, Lily thought, looking at the men's shirt covered in paint and the worn out old skinny jeans paired with a pair of black converse. It was a far cry from the grey hoodies and baggy sweatpants of the previous years (though Lily expected that those hadn't left either).

"No worries, I just wanted to change things up. You've told me to be more outgoing all of the years we've been at school and I figured my last year would be the best to do that. So I started with my appearance, and then I'll just act more like the me that you know around everyone else."

Lily laughed again, thinking of everyone's reactions to Rose's new appearance and "new" attitude. She had always been very sarcastic, it's why Lily befriended her in the first place but she only ever showed that to Lily and to Severus before the O.W.L.s. The rest of the students would hardly know that she existed if it weren't for Sirius' shenanigans. The boy harassed Rose almost as adamantly as James harassed Lily.

"You've changed too, y'know. I don't think I'm the only one who grew, and _my goodness_, your hair got redder!" exclaimed Rose, looking Lily over.

For the rest of the train ride to Hogwarts, Lily and Rose shared stories from their summers and reminisced over the memories that they had shared - as the two spent a good months worth of their vacation time together.

* * *

**Well what do you think? I'm going to start the next chapter now, but I was just curious. And obviously I changed my own name because I'm not going to make Rose completely like me - I'm just going to live vicariously through her. That's all. Stop judging me.**


End file.
